20 Facts Hyoutei
by Maeinli
Summary: How did Hyoutei members take their losses to Seigaku? How did such an self-centered group ever become a team? no pairings, friendship based
1. Atobe Keigo

Disclaimer: Yeah...I wish.

**20 Facts About Atobe Keigo**

1) Despite popular belief, if Atobe knew that Tezuka would have taken it _that _far, he would have called the game a draw. He believed that Tezuka had _some _level of self-preservation, his insight was harshly wrong in that respect.

2) Atobe is rich beyond belief, but he realizes that there are some things that money _can't _buy. His teammates fall into that category.

3) Atobe _respects _Sanada but he does not _like _him. Their personalities clash hard and often leave innocent bystanders in a state of mass confusion. But Sanada provides Atobe with an extremely interesting rival, nonetheless.

4) Atobe finds it vastly amusing that Jirou stalks Rikkaidai's Marui Bunta so obsessively. He often lets Jirou take a limo over so he can visit. Some say that it's because when Jirou comes he disrupts Rikkaidai's practice, leaves the whole team frazzled and Sanada in a state of rage. Atobe admits to none of this.

5) Atobe is arrogant, that much is true, but he does care. But showing that he cares is an opening for weakness, and weakness is not something that Ore-sama will ever submit to.

6) The day that first-year Atobe beat the sempai was the day he came home with a black eye, turns out the sempai are not as accepting of his brilliance as he thought they would be.

7) His parents are rarely home and he often has free reign of the house. This type of living suits him perfectly, he will go shopping, practice tennis into the early hours of the morning, or whatever suits his fancy. It's only when the sun begins to set and house becomes dark that he realizes how alone he can become.

8) He knows that people see him as arrogant and annoying, with no sense of empathy or sympathy for others. They say that he is crazy and that people only like him for his money. And some days he lets himself believe in what others say.

9) Atobe strives for attention because his parents give him none.

10) Atobe's tennis skills are beyond a level of perfection. He works for this. He works his regulars into the ground everyday but continues to be his own worst judge.

11) Kabaji is Atobe's steady rock in the tidal wave that is the Hyoutei regulars. While the rest of the team is loud (Gakuto and Shishido) or contradicting (Hiyoshi and Oshitari), Kabaji is quiet and agreeable. Sometimes it is a nice change from everything else.

12) Atobe knew that Taki was loosing interest in playing tennis. He also knew that he was playing doubles with Ohtori out of loyalty to his bucho. He knew that when he lost to Shishido that it hurt Taki. He kept Taki with the regulars because the regulars were a _team _now. Taki might not play, but somehow, in small ways, he is needed.

13) Just like Atobe knew that Taki would lose. He knew that Shishido would make his way back to the regulars. The other boy was a fighter, Atobe would have been disappointed in anything less. What he _didn't _expect was a drastic change in hairstyle.

14) Atobe has taken Jirou to the doctors many times. They _assure _him that nothing is wrong with the other boy; he's just growing. Atobe is skeptical.

15) Hiyoshi, Atobe finds, is vastly entertaining but somewhat of an annoyance. He respects the other boy's goal of being on top, but defeating Ore-sama? Really, does the boy have _no _sense of reality?

16) Atobe questions how someone as nice as Ohtori ended up at a place like Hyoutei. He figures it must be a scholarship program or something similar. But then he remembers that some of his teammates are secretly good people, maybe Ohtori just shows it more readily than the others.

17) Atobe wonders how long Gakuto will stick around. The other boy _enjoys _tennis, but he hasn't stuck with anything for too long. The fact that tennis has kept his interest for three years is a feat in and among itself. Then he sees him arguing with Shishido, yelling at a sleeping Jirou, or laughing with Oshitari and lets that fear dissolve.

18) On his good days, Oshitari is like an open book to Atobe. On his worst, Oshitari is the worst person to deal with. The boy may _seem _polite, but Atobe was sure that he was secretly sadistic.

19) The first time Hyoutei lost to Seigaku, Atobe was _far _from pleased. Sure, _he'd _won his tennis match; his regular position was not threatened. But he realized that he'd done it at the expense of another player. The guilt was eating him alive, not that he'd ever admit it.

20) Atobe didn't realize it until they'd lost to Seigaku a second time that the Hyoutei regulars had grown into a family. A dysfunctional, loud, and arrogant family, sure, but a family nonetheless.

-------

_I've actually finished this already, about a month ago. I'm just putting it up here to see if anyone likes it or not. And to have an easy place for the readers of LJ to find it when they come looking for more of my stories. :) _


	2. Oshitari Yuushi

Disclaimer: Isn't it good enough that I put one at the begining? Bleh, here's another one so you can be _sure _that I don't own this in anyway.

**20 Facts about Oshitari Yuushi**

1) His glasses were bought on a whim when he was ten. He was window-shopping with his mother one day and saw them, asked if he could have them, and got them. There was no big mystery to it, like many thought. He doesn't tell anyone this because he likes to be something of an enigma.

2) Oshitari has played tennis for only two years; it is something he does because it solves boredom. He was about to quit when Atobe stepped in and made it interesting again. Atobe was pushy like that.

3) If you do don't catch Oshitari's attention quickly then you lose it before you even had it.

4) Oshitari usually plays the violin with no real sense of feeling. He plays beautifully, to be sure, but he doesn't play with _passion. _There are few days he does play with passion or anger. The day they lost to Seigaku was one of those days. He broke three strings and his fingers stung for weeks.

5) Oshitari likes romance movies mostly because it makes his teammates squirm. He sits them down with a good sappy movie when it has been a particularly boring day, and his boredom is gone like it never existed.

6) He enjoys playing Momoshiro because the other player is smart, but not in a way that most people can recognize. Playing him is like playing someone new every time because every time he brings something different to the court, which forces Oshitari to do the same.

7) He knows that most people find his accent ridiculous and odd. He tries not to let it bother him too much. But there are people like Rokkaku's Davide that make him lose his composure every once in a while. Oshitari says that Davide brought it upon himself and apologizes for nothing.

8) Oshitari rarely _tries _at anything. He could be the second best singles player at Hyoutei, but finds singles to be a boring experience. He is insightful enough to rival Atobe, but rarely puts it to use. If Oshitari _tried _at anything, he would take the world by storm. But since he doesn't, the world remains at peace.

9) Oshitari is tactful yet blunt, everything he says has some sort of double meaning. You can be sure if he's saying something, he almost always means something else.

10) Oshitari is amazingly good a faking intelligence. While he _is _smart to begin with, if he doesn't understand, most people believe he does. This can be a good or bad trait, it all depends on the situation.

11) He wonders why Taki still sticks around with the regulars, or why Atobe lets him. Then he figures that they all have lost at least once and that the 'if you lose your out' rule no longer applies, so it's only fair.

12) Kabaji puts Oshitari slightly on edge…it's like the guy has no personality. Not that he'll ever admit it.

13) Oshitari likes Shishido, he makes for an interesting friend; the other boy is fiery and passionate. He is glad that he made his way back to the regulars. He envies the other boy's fighting spirit because he rarely can get _that_ serious about anything. He supposes it is something that you either have or you don't, and he puts himself in the later category.

14) Oshitari tries to not rock the boat when Ohtori is around. The other boy is too polite and kind to make teasing him much fun. Teasing Ohtori's doubles partner, however, is another story.

15) Oshitari will often give Hiyoshi advice on how to defeat and overthrow Atobe. None of which have worked, but watching them play out is like watching a comedy show, so he can't resist.

16) He knows that if he tried, he could be second Singles instead of Jirou. But then Jirou would lose all interest in playing tennis, if he could not play his idols. It is in both of their best interests if he stays where he is.

17) Oshitari understands Atobe as well as he understand him, which is to say, a little too well for their own comfort. There is a truce between the two players to never use 'that' incident against the other.

18) He has an unreasonable fear when he watches Gakuto play that his doubles partner will one day lift into the sky and just forget to come back down. Then Gakuto will look back at him once he's hit a particularly good return, smiling, and Oshitari will forget his fears for a moment.

19) When they lost to Seigaku, they broke. They did not break apart, they just broke, and Oshitari watched with a fear that things would never get back to the way they were.

20) When they lost to Seigaku a second time, Oshitari realized that their team had grown into just that, a _team_. Hyoutei was no longer a fight for survival or a constant struggle to the top. They had lost, but they were moving forward, _together, _as a _rivals, fighters, _and _teammates. _

_--------_

_Fav's are nice, but so are reviews *hint hint* :D _


	3. Shishido Ryou

Disclaimer: Can't I just say it once and be done with it?

**20 Facts about Shishido Ryou**

1) Shishido had considered joining the track team first, but then he saw Atobe and Oshitari playing a match as he was walking home. _He _wanted to play like that; the way they played made it seem more like a battle than a match. And Shishido was nothing if not a fighter.

2) Shishido works even harder when things seem to be impossible. There is nothing he loves more than a challenge. The Hyoutei Tennis Hierarchy (excuse me, _Team_) was a challenge that he had to take.

3) If there was a problem to be solved, he would much rather punch the guy than talk it through. It may have seemed a little excessive, but that was how he worked. You just never wanted to get on his bad side…ever.

4) He was like a shark. He moved around constantly looking for a fight. With his teammates, sempai, whoever was in his way, it didn't matter. He was strong and he struck fear into others, but once he stopped moving, he drowned.

5) Tachibana drowned him.

6) Shishido never asked for help, he never asked for sympathy, nor did he want it. But he needed it. Whether he realized it or not, his loss against Fudomine was eating him alive. He couldn't look at himself in the mirror, couldn't stand being a school, and couldn't be at home. He was fast, but no matter how fast you are, you can't run from yourself.

7) Working with Ohtori gave him something to fight for again. It gave him something to focus on—improving himself. His arrogance had gotten the best of him over the years and he'd let himself fall too far from his goals, but he was making his way back.

8) He fought his way back onto the team. There were those who believed that he couldn't do it. There were those that watched him trying with pity. But then there were those that helped him and pushed him to work harder. He may have drowned, but there was rescue.

9) He didn't consider playing doubles until Atobe told him that's all he could bring to the team. He took it as a challenge and brought everything he could to the team, as it turned out, he brought quite a lot.

10) His loss changed him. There were the obvious changes, the ones that everyone noticed and felt the need to comment on. Then there were the subtle changes that no one but his teammates noticed—his trust in Ohtori, his willingness to talk rather than fight, his self-awareness that he had lacked sadly before. Yes, there were the changes that were _noticeable_, and then there were the ones that _mattered. _

11) He feels bad that he kicked Taki off the team, but then he sees Taki standing next to the regulars and participating despite the fact that he is not _officially _a member anymore. It may be _unofficial, _but there he is. Shishido isn't completely sure why, but it helps him live with less guilt.

12) Shishido is _sure _that Kabaji is being taken advantage of. But since the other boy says nothing about it, Shishido let's is slide…for now.

13) Shishido is never happy when it's his turn for 'wake-up-Jirou-duty'. He is sure that Atobe gives it to him more than the others just to satisfy his sadistic qualities. He's tried everything—loud music, cold water, threatening—nothing works. Waking up Jirou gives a whole new meaning to the term, 'Mission-_Impossible'. _

14) Hiyoshi is too quiet to bother Shishido much. The both of them are a little less crazy than their teammate counterparts. They get a long quite well because of it. Neither one will admit it's because they have similar personalities or views.

15) Oshitari puts Shishido on edge. The guy always looks like he's up to _something. _The last time he believes the tensai was innocent; there was a series of events that lead him to playing doubles with Hiyoshi. No matter _how _much he and his Kohai get along, they do _not _make a good doubles combination. Shishido refuses to go into details on _that _particular event.

16) Shishido enjoys arguing with Gakuto. It's always easy to get a rise out of the little redhead. But no matter how much they argue, they are _always _have each other's backs when the one or the other is in trouble. It may be a confusing arrangement to others, but it's one they've come to know over the years.

17) Atobe, he decided, always thinks he knows best. He always has that smug look on that drives Shishido off the edge of insanity and back. The sad thing, however, is that Atobe often _does _know best. Not that Shishido will ever admit it.

18) Ohtori, Shishido has decided, is his opposite. He's quiet where Shishido is loud, humble where he is prideful. Those outside the regulars have no idea why the two are friends. They are friends because they are alike in a way that matters most. They have a fight to be better, a drive to become stronger. Because of that, they understand each other better than anyone.

19) When Shishido lost for the first time to Fudomine, he wanted revenge. But not against Tachibana, against Hyoutei for the messed up rule of no-losses. He wanted the Regulars to pay, Atobe most of all.

20) Shishido lost in Hyoutei's fight to the nationals two times. The first time he was alone, the second time he watched his teammates go through it alone because they, like him, refused help. The third time did not count as a loss because they lost _together. _Hyoutei used to be a team of _individuals_, _now _they are _individuals_ that make up a _team. _After all, can it really be called a loss when you've gained something?

------

_You know what I love about 20 Facts fics? The titles can be as lame as I want them to be, and no one can say anything about it! XDD It does it's purpose, the end! XDD _

_Reviews earn you love! 3 _


	4. Akutagawa Jirou

Diclaimer: Yeah yeah, we all know the drill

**20 Facts about Akutagawa Jirou**

1) Jirou figured out at a young age that people don't like it when you're sad or disappointed. Because of this realization, he's either awake and excited, or asleep. People may not be pleased when he falls asleep, but they _certainly _won't like it if he isn't happy. And what's better than pleasing others?

2) Jirou is much more insightful than people give him credit for. He can't control the game like Oshitari, or see through others weaknesses like Atobe, but in his own small way he understands people. He always knows what to say to make them feel better, or simply to make them listen, even when they don't want to.

3) He knows that it isn't normal for him to be sleeping as much as he does. But real life can be so _boring. _

4) Marui Bunta, Jirou realized was _amazing. _His ball control was completely off the charts. Most people were disturbed at his focus on the other boy, Marui's team most of all. What most people don't realize is that Jirou also has a drive to become better, and to do that, he has to learn from the best. Who better to learn from than Rikkaidai's self-proclaimed tensai himself?

5) You either have Jirou's complete interest—complete with the ever-noticeable "Sugoi!"—Or you find yourself talking to a sleeping face. It's really luck of the draw that decides to which group you belong.

6) Jirou doesn't _appear_ to have the drive that the rest of the team seems to have. He does have it, just not in the obvious way that the rest do. He doesn't have the makings of a future dictator, like Atobe, or the smarts to be on the top of his classes, like Oshitari, nor does he have the determination that brought Shishido back to the regulars. No, he doesn't have these, but he does have something equally (if not more) important. The pure love of the game.

7) Jirou gets along with just about everyone. It's hard _not _to like the excitable yet sleepy boy. Jirou is like a puppy, to not like him would be like kicking the puppy, it's just plain cruel.

8) He is the only one of the team that everyone calls by first name. This is because Jirou insists on it. They're a team, they work together almost everyday and they've known each other for years. They should be able to call him by his first name at _least_.

9) Jirou never forgets a face, but almost always forgets a name. If he's seen someone before, he always tries to remember them. He knows he's known for being forgetful and scatterbrained, but he also knows never to judge a book by his cover.

10) Jirou _loved_ playing Fuji. The other boy was _as_ amazing (and possibly more) than Marui Bunta. The other boy was quick and clever; it was a thrill just being able to _play _him. Even though he lost he was okay with it, his team, however, was not.

11) Jirou is glad that Taki is still around, even if he's not officially one of the Regulars. The other boy, Jirou finds, is subtly funny and good to talk to. Jirou's never understood the 'One-loss-and-you're-off-the-team' rule, anyway.

12) Kabaji, Jirou has decided, is a little too quiet. It's always nice to have someone agree with you on _some _things, but it doesn't make for very interesting conversations.

13) Watching Hiyoshi play in a battle a wills against Atobe never fails to keep Jirou awake. Hiyoshi has done some of the oddest things to try to Gekokujou their bucho. Jirou is certain that Oshitari has something to do with it.

14) Ohtori is always kind to Jirou, but then again, his Kohai is kind to just about everyone. Jirou likes that about him, it's a rare quality to find in a Hyoutei regular, or at least on a daily basis. Shishido has his days, as does Atobe.

15) Jirou respects Shishido. Jirou realizes it must have taken a lot of hard work and humility to work his way back from his fall, with everyone telling him the ever step of the way that it couldn't be done. The other boy had always had a fighting spirit that on occasion Jirou wished he possessed.

16) Oshitari, Jirou thinks, is a little to smart for his own good, or for anyone else's good either. Whenever the tensai of Hyoutei puts his mind to something, nothing good usually comes from it. Jirou has learned, with years of experience, to be a little wary of Oshitari.

17) Whenever Jirou thinks of Gakuto, he's reminded of a bird. There was the obvious reason; Gakuto makes it seem like he can fly whenever he plays on the court. He also doesn't like to stay attached, to anything. To reassure himself that Gakuto hasn't taken off, he'll tackle the smaller boy (despite his protesting) whenever he gets the chance.

18) Jirou thinks that Atobe is inspiring. The other boy always has a plan he always has a goal. Jirou is more of a day-by-day kind of guy, really. To find and be on the same team with someone who is so determined and ambitious as Atobe is never a boring experience.

19) Jirou may have seemed uninterested in tennis, but when they lost to Seigaku he was sad, angry and disappointed. But, being who he was, he tried not to show it, but he was sure that everyone could tell anyway. He was often told that he was easy to read.

20) Jirou always knew that they were a team. They worked together, and (even if they didn't show it) they cared for each other. It had taken his teammates a little while to realize it, but that was okay Jirou didn't mind waiting for them.

-------

_Double posting because I love you guys :) That and....you guys actually reviewed the story! XD THat makes for a happy Mae and a Happy Mae means more stuff for you guys :D _


	5. Ohtori Choutarou

Disclaimer: *cough*seelastchapters*cough*

**20 Facts about Ohtori ****Choutarou**

1) Ohtori was not always as tall as he is now. He used to be a normal height and expected himself to remain that way for quite some time. An early growth spurt killed that dream. Now he towers over all his teammates, with the exception of Kabaji.

2) In a school of divas and seemingly self-absorbed people, Ohtori is refreshingly humble and kind. But telling him so will only make him defend his teammates who, which he continues to say, are good people, they just don't show it. People have yet to believe him in this regard, but are too nice to tell him so.

3) Ohtori plays the piano and violin because it is a way of expression. He is quite a gifted player. His parents asked why he chose the tennis club over the music program; Ohtori told them that it was because working with people instead of instruments has proven to be an interesting experience.

4) When Ohtori puts himself to a task, he dedicates himself fully to it. Ohtori may _seem _weak willed, but he is no pushover. Push him too far and you'll find yourself up against, what might as well be, a brick wall.

5) He wears a cross, not because his family is catholic, but because he believes that there is something or someone out there watching over them. He may not be part of a religion but he believes that much.

6) His self-esteem is shockingly low. Coming into the tennis club he was quiet and allusive first year, making it to the regulars his second year has lifted up his self-esteem greatly (but never to a unbearable level that the rest of his team supports) that, and a few lectures curtosy of Shishido.

7) Every time Ohtori goes in for a serve, he panics. What if he misses? What if he hits the net? Then Shishido will look back at him, smile, and nod his reassurance. Thanks to him, Ohtori will feel ultimately better.

8) Ohtori does not cook; do not ask him to do so because he has tried and he burned the stove. The one-time experience has made him vow never to try it again.

9) Ohtori is the friend that everyone wishes they could have. He is kind and considerate. He is the friend that _always _has your back no matter what the circumstances. The friend that always knows what to say to make you feel better, or when it's the best time to say nothing at all.

10) Ohtori chose the tennis club because it was a _challenge. _He could have taken part in the music program, or played basketball (his height would have made it easy). He is quite talented to make it in many areas, but he _chose _tennis. A sport which he might not be the best at, but it never fails to make him work harder to reach a harder level.

11) Kabaji makes Ohtori a little uncomfortable; the other boy never _says _anything besides agreeing with Atobe. But thanks to Kabaji, there is a member of the team that is taller than him, which makes him feel ultimately better.

12) Ohtori felt guilty because he helped in kicking Taki off the regulars. After seeing the boy in a state of shock that reminded him of Shishido, he went to Atobe to ask him to take Taki on as a replacement or perhaps a manager. It didn't seem to work at the time, but Taki now stands with the regulars.

13) Hiyoshi, Ohtori has discovered, is a good friend to have, when his is not set to take down their Bucho. He may seem unapproachable and uncaring. But beneath that exterior, he cares more than he wants to admit. Hiyoshi, Ohtori has also discovered, is a bit like Shishido in this respect.

14) Ohtori quietly admits that his senpai, Jirou, is very entertaining. When he's asleep almost nothing can get him up, but when he is fully awake he is one of the most amazing players to watch. Ohtori thinks that there is more to Jirou than he lets people know about. But then Ohtori realizes that _many _of his teammates wear masks.

15) Ohtori _likes _Oshitari, but he is a little afraid of his senpai at the same time. Oshitari is brilliant both on and off the court. And just like when he's _on _the court, you have to watch him just as carefully _off _the court. Ohtori never knows quite _what _to expect from Hyoutei's sempai.

16) Ohtori thinks that in between his other teammates, there is Gakuto. He is someone who is loud and speaks his mind, regardless of the consequences. Gakuto, Ohtori thinks, is very like Hiyoshi in the fact that he is a good friend, but doesn't show it to the world. He also thinks that it is entertaining, but stressful, when Shishido and Gakuto get into their battle of wills.

17) Ohtori is very grateful for Atobe. He is grateful that his senpai went out of his way to help Shishido when the other boy was begging to be let back onto the team He is grateful that Atobe never gave up _once _on his fight to make it to the nationals. Ohtori respects his Bucho, arrogance and all.

18) For Shishido, Ohtori would have given up his spot in the regulars. He watch his senpai work and struggle to make his way back onto the team that left him in disgrace in the first place. He watched the other boy work through blood, sweat, and tears to defeat his own uncertainties. He would have given up his spot for Shishido, but is glad that he did not have to, because now they are a _team. _

19) The first time Hyoutei lost, Ohtori watched his teammates grow. They worked hard and they grew as people. He watched as his teammates grew into the people he _knew _they were capable of being, their pride just didn't allow them to do so.

20) Ohtori was afraid that their personalities would never allow them to become a true team, that they would go their opposite directions as soon as the season was over, and never look back. It wasn't until Hyoutei lost for the second time that he realized that they had become more than a team they had become friends, but most importantly they had become a _family. _

_-------_

_Yep, figured since this is already done (the whole story and whatnot) that I'd just give you guys this. Because you guys reviewed! XD Yay reviews, and favs and all of that good stuff :) _

_R&R _

_Mae _


	6. Hiyoshi Wakashi

Disclaimer: --insert witty/sarcastic remark that says that 'I do not own this' here--

**20 Facts about Hiyoshi Wakashi**

1) Hiyoshi fits in well in Hyoutei's 'fight for survival' tennis club. The cutthroat attitude of his sempai and peers has never truly bothered him, because he is the same way. 'Defeat the highest to take his place' thatis something he understands. It is, after all, his philosophy of life. Gekokujou.

2) Hiyoshi calculates every step _before _he takes it. He plans and plots his way to make it to the top of the 200 tennis club members. He has thought everything through. He has planned how to defeat his sempai, where to make allies instead of enemies, _everything. _But he did not count on a few minor details.

3) Seven minor details, really, his teammates. No, he did not plan on having to deal with them to make his way to the top. Hiyoshi does not deal well when his plans are disrupted. His teammates know this, and exploit it for all it's worth.

4) Hiyoshi lives far too much of his life in his head. This is _not _to say that he is a daydreamer, far from it in fact. He is a _planner. _Because of this, he often misses what is right in front of him until one of his teammates decide to shove it into face. One learns not to use the subtle art of hints around Hiyoshi.

5) Whenever he wants something, he works for it. He is disciplined. This is, most _obviously_, a result of his training. But more _subtly_, it is the also after having to deal with difficult teammates. You have to take the good with the bad.

6) Hiyoshi _never _wants to be underestimated. He's worked too hard, gone through too many opponents, climbed too far, to be underestimated _ever _again. But he underestimated Echizen, and learned the hard way that _other _people do not like to be underestimated either.

7) Hiyoshi does not enjoy social gatherings, they are loud and noisy and crowded and everything he never wants to deal with (that and he's not exactly the social type). But he's often forced to go to them anyway. Thanks to Atobe.

8) He hears the whispers on the side of the court. The whispers that say to each other how he is Hyoutei's ace and that he beat Ohtori in singles (amazing serve and all) and how he'll become Hyoutei's next Bucho. He likes hearing these; they show how hard he's worked. What he _did _not enjoy was the silence that surrounded the court as he lost to that Seigaku brat.

9) Hiyoshi is smart. Not Inui or Yanagi smart, but smart enough to get away in life. He knows exactly what to say and _how _to say it to come across as disrespectful and sarcastic, but no one can do anything about it, because for all they know, he was _trying _to be respectful.

10) He had never been beaten before that game with Echizen. Sure, he had been beaten by Atobe, that is a given, but he'd never been pounded into the ground by anyone else. Pushed to his limits by anyone else. He underestimated that brat, but it won't happen again.

11) Hiyoshi doesn't know Kabaji well enough to form a solid opinion on the taller boy. He knows that the other boy follows their Bucho like a bodyguard and does _everything _he says, but that's not enough to form an idea about anyone.

12) As far as Hiyoshi is concerned, Taki is old news. He _lost._ He shouldn't even be part of the same team anymore, regular or not. But sometimes he'll turn around to find his sempai standing next to the regulars, taking times or whatever he does. Hiyoshi questions but does not ask.

13) Jirou, Hiyoshi realized, is not really someone _worth _trying toGekokujou. The older boy doesn't take _anything _seriously. He's either dead-to-the-world or going on and on about Seigaku's Fuji or Rikkaidai's Marui. But he doesn't _dislike _his sempai, just put off by him.

14) Hiyoshi finds Gakuto annoying. His sempai is loud and obnoxious, and feels the need to comment on everything. Hiyoshi really has _no _idea what was going on through Atobe's head when he put them together as a doubles pair. Sure he concedes, there were _logical _reasons to it, but he _never_ wants to do it again.

15) Ohtori is _okay. _He's the only one of the team that doesn't bother Hiyoshi on a daily basis. He and Hiyoshi get along well because the other boy is quiet and understanding enough to get along with just about anyone.

16) Hiyoshi doesn't understand how Shishido kept his spot on the regulars. The other boy _lost. _Not only did he lose, he lost _humiliatingly. _But in a small way, Hiyoshi is glad he is back, it's one stronger opponent to Gekokujou.

17) Oshitari is smart, or Hiyoshi thought, he was _supposed _to be. So far Oshitari's _brilliant _plans to defeat and overthrow Atobe have not worked. They are on plan 216 (Oshitari _reassures _him that this one will work).

18) Hiyoshi respects Atobe. He is his Bucho and his better, but it is _still _his goal to defeat him, to make his way to the top. He sometimes finds Atobe to be annoying and arrogant, but then again, so are a lot of his teammates.

19) When they lost to Seigaku the first time, Hiyoshi expected to no longer be apart of the team, for it was disrespectful to stay when he has so harshly underestimated a strong opponent. To his surprise, he is still here, as is everyone else.

20) Hiyoshi was _sure _there is no team with teammates as crazy as his. They are loud, arrogant, dysfunctional and so many other things besides. But when they lost to Seigaku a second time, not that he'll ever admit it but he was glad it was _them and_ not their replacements. He guesses there is _some _merit in keeping people who have lost before on the team.

-----

_Gekokujou count: 3 _

_:D Had to be done, it's Hiyoshi afterall XD The snarky brat! XD (Oh, quick after thought, when I said 'All Hyoutei members' I meant ALL, I even have a Kabaji and Taki one. 8D Yes, I'm a dork. I just love this school a little more than I should XD _


	7. Mukahi Gakuto

Disclaimer: Why do I still have to write this?

**20 Facts about Mukahi Gakuto**

1) Gakuto was not originally part of the Tennis club. His interests turned towards gymnastics. It wasn't until Atobe pushed him to take up tennis that he decided to switch clubs. One learned early in life to just give Atobe what he wanted and be done with it.

2) Gakuto doesn't like to stay attached, to people, places, ideas, anything. Whenever he feels himself becoming attached to something it's his automatic reaction to start moving farther away. Being attached means staying grounded and staying grounded means that he can't fly.

3) Not many people realize he only argues when he's enjoying himself. It's when he's quiet that you should begin to worry. When he's quiet, it usually means that something serious is wrong.

4) His lack of stamina infuriates himself. He tells himself he should be better than this, he should be able to last longer. He tells himself he hasn't worked hard enough, that he is just weak; these are the thoughts that go through his head as he pants at the end of a game.

5) Gakuto hates Eiji because the other player _threatens_ him. The other boy, he concedes, is good; he was good enough to take control of that game, good enough to play without his regular partner. Gakuto knows that he can reach heights that the other 'acrobat' player can only dream of, but Eiji still remains on a separate level.

6) When Gakuto _knows _he's alone, he will go out to the park and watch the birds fly. He watches something that he reaches for, but can never quite grasp no matter how high he can lift himself off the ground.

7) Gakuto knows very well that his hair is a strange color coupled with an equally bizarre cut. It's hard _not _to realize these things when they stare at you back in the mirror every morning. But to make it in Hyoutei means to be different, and he certainly accomplishes that.

8) He will walk home everyday from a tennis practice with bumps and bruises that hurt for weeks. His style is _not _just a show or a gimmick. He works hard, though many do not realize it. In his own small way, he is just a determined and focused as the next Hyoutei regular.

9) Gakuto is stubborn. When he wants to be, nothing in heaven or on earth can move him. Except, perhaps, Atobe.

10) Gakuto is _not _stupid, nor is he an airhead, in fact, he is much more thoughtful than people give him credit for. But he will often miss what is right in front of him. Gakuto is a big-picture kind of person; it takes people like his teammates to show him what he is missing.

11) Gakuto does not understand how someone as _big _as Kabaji, can be so quiet. It just doesn't make much sense. You'd think someone as big as him would assert himself more. Gakuto also misses the irony that he is the smallest regular but is also one of the loudest.

12) Gakuto thinks it's unfair that Taki was kicked off the Regulars so unceremoniously. After all, almost everyone on the team has lost in an official game at least once, and the whole team is still there. He doesn't understand why Taki doesn't get a second chance as well.

13) Hiyoshi, Gakuto often says, is an annoying brat at the _best _of times. He's always saying _something _that Gakuto is just _sure _his Kohai knows that it gets on his nerves. But, he admits, the other boy is smart, so there has to be _some _good that comes from his being on the team.

14) Gakuto likes Ohtori, it is, after all, hard _not _to like the younger boy. He is kind, considerate, a good friend. Exactly what you _don't _usually find in Hyoutei's tennis club. But Gakuto _is _bothered every once and a while by how _tall _the other boy is. Sometimes life is just not fair.

15) Gakuto prefers Jirou asleep to when he is awake. When the other boy is asleep his is very easy to deal with, but when he is awake, that is a different story entirely. He's excited, all over the place, and (no matter how many times Gakuto has told him) has _no _concept of _personal space. _

16) Shishido and Gakuto have a relationship that is based purely on throwing insults at each other. It's never a _real _argument and they never _actually _mean anything they say, it's just how they work. A confusing arrangement? Sure, but one they've come to know.

17) When Gakuto first met Atobe, he thought the other boy was pushy, arrogant, ambitious, and many other things on top of that. Two years have reconfirmed that assumption, but he has long since learned to deal with it.

18) Oshitari is Gakuto's best friend. They have the inside jokes, the daily outings, and an understanding between them. But there are days when Gakuto feels that he doesn't know Oshitari at all. Then the other boy will make a quietly sarcastic remark about Atobe to him, or go out with him to get ice cream, and Gakuto will laugh and forget his insecurities for the moment.

19) When Hyoutei lost for the first time, Gakuto knew that this was going to be the end of them and he was furious. This was supposed to be _their _year; it was their _last _year. And he began to wonder if he should have stuck with gymnastics all those years ago.

20) When Hyoutei lost for the second time, Gakuto felt strangely calm. He didn't feel happy, but he didn't feel unhappy either. He watched in silence as his teammates walked away from the game, defeated yet satisfied. He watched his _friends _walk away with something they had never had before, a team, a bond, a friendship and a family. And he walked with them.

------

_I know that very few people actually like Gakuto, but to tell you the truth, he's one of my favorites. That's why I have some stories out about him and what have you :) _

_Anyways! Kabaji's up next, followed by Taki and that'll be it. R&R people! XD _


	8. Kabaji Munehiro

Diclaimer: No, I'm not a Japanese man. I'm not even Japanese. But my friend is! Does that count? XDD

**20 Facts about Kabaji Munehiro**

1) Kabaji used to live in England. And that was where he met Atobe, it wasn't a particularly life-changing meeting, at least, it wasn't for Atobe. Kabaji found someone that he could follow, and something to dedicate himself to. He gave the taller boy something to believe in.

2) Kabaji learned at a young age, that silence was golden. His parents were quiet people and they did not approve of having a rowdy boy running around the house. Kabaji learned to only speak when spoken to, and to always listen. This could, or could not be a good trait. In his parents' eyes, it was a good one.

3) This monstrous boy, despite all appearances, is, in fact, a very gentle soul. He was very kind to all different animals, and showed, in small and unnoticeable ways, that he cared about his teammates. He will carry bags for them; go get Jirou when everyone else refuses, and so many other small acts of kindness.

4) Kabaji is very close to his sister. They grew up as best friends and continue to be so now. Many people question how the two of them could possibly be siblings (considering their vastly different appearances). But his sister will just laugh at the accusations and say something to the extent of, "Despite the fact that he is so much more handsome than I am, we belong to the same family nonetheless." Kabaji found it hard to let her go when she began to move farther away from his small world.

5) Atobe had gotten the wrong day, Kabaji realized that, but he also took into account that Atobe had gotten everything else _right. _He had made it a day that was special, no only for him, but for his sister and all his friends. Kabaji liked to see the people he cared about happy.

6) Kabaji's presence in almost any room can't go unnoticed. Without him wanting it to happen, Kabaji just _stands _out, no matter what the circumstance is. That is why he is comfortable in Hyoutei tennis club, it is full of such dynamic and noticeable people, that even Kabaji has a chance of being able to melt into the background.

7) Kids can be cruel. As a small (or not so small) child, he was often teased for his different appearance and way of almost never speaking. Then there were the children that were afraid of him, scooting out of his way and casting wary glances in his direction. It's hard to decide which is the harsher treatment.

8) Kabaji is called simpleminded, and he realizes this. He is not dumb, just a boy of simple pleasures. He does not need the constant entertainment that most of his teammates require. He is perfectly fine watching the clouds or practicing tennis until late hours of the day. Kabaji enjoys the simple things in life.

9) Kabaji does not _enjoy _the harsh ways of the Hyoutei tennis club, but he thrives in the environment nonetheless. He is a mirror of everyone's strength and weakness; he is what they cannot defeat, themselves.

10) Kabaji _does _do things of his own free will. He is not a servant; he is just a person with a kind disposition, and quiet exterior. He does the things people ask him because he _wants _to, not because he _has _to.

11) Kabaji did not notice the absence of Taki from the regulars at first (the changing and replacement of the regulars was so erratic to begin with). It was only until he was _back _that Kabaji realized that he had been gone.

12) Kabaji used to think that Hiyoshi and he were alike. They were both quiet and did not take part in much. But then he saw the fire beneath Hiyoshi's passive exterior and realized that he was much more like Shishido (though neither one will admit it).

13) The taller boy does not mind having to drag Jirou around. He is the only one of his team that will go after Jirou willingly. The others on the team sometimes find this to be an exasperating experience. But Kabaji finds it worth it when the sleepy boy will wake up for a moment muttering, "Thanks…Kabaji."

14) He did not feel bad for Shishido when he lost to Tachibana. It may have sounded cruel and cold-hearted. But he did not, because the other boy had too much fight left in him to stay down for long. Kabaji did not see the point in feeling bad for someone who was going to get right back up from his fall and take down everyone who dared question him.

15) Ohtori will often go to Kabaji just to talk. Ohtori does this when he finds he cannot get a word in edgewise when it comes to his loud teammates. Kabaji, in turn, will listen to Ohtori play the piano or the violin. They have developed a comfortable friendship, one that does not require much speaking.

16) Kabaji is silently annoyed at Gakuto. The other boy is too loud and too inquisitive and too in-your-face. Kabaji just doesn't understand why Gakuto feels the need to be everywhere at once and why the other boy can't just enjoy a moment of silence.

17) Oshitari, Kabaji realizes, is much more clever than he is. The other boy could take over the Hyoutei tennis club, or take Atobe out of his Bucho spot. Kabaji does not _fear _Oshitari, because Oshitari's interests lie in other places than in his large, silent Kohai.

18) Kabaji realizes that others think that Atobe uses him. What they don't realize is that Kabaji needs Atobe to give him guidance, and _Atobe _needs Kabaji to give him reassurance. It is a balanced relationship, no matter what others perceive of it.

19) For the first time in his life. Kabaji felt silent animosity towards someone. Or, a whole bunch of someones. His team had lost. He did not feel bad for himself. But he saw that his teammates were becoming shadows of their former selves, even Atobe. It was a harsh sight, because Kabaji lived _through _those same teammates.

20) Kabaji likes his team. They make is otherwise, silent and balanced life, loud and completely thrown upside down. He is glad he is part of this team. Yes they are a team, and even a family, long after the tennis season has ended.

------

_Just Taki left :) And I'm actually quite happy with how Kabaji turned out. The poor guy just doesn't get any attention in this series. But then again, considering the other characters, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. _

As always. Read and Review :D Because it brings me joy ;)


	9. Taki Haginosuke

Diclaimer: Heck, we all know I don't own this.

**20 Facts about ****Taki Haginosuke **

1) Taki has a subtle sense of humor that most people miss. His humor is of the dry sort, done with a flat sounding voice, void of almost any emotion. You have to listen closely to even get the slightest of a hint that he is making light of a situation. Taki tackles most things in a life in a subtle, and unnoticeable way.

2) The quiet boy is somewhat like Fuji, in the sense that he plays tennis with no _real _sense of feeling or any _real _drive to win. Things that don't stay interesting, don't keep his intrest. But he is _unlike _Fuji in the sense that he hit his peak in tennis playing in his second year then everyone else caught up with him.

3) Taki takes pride in how he looks. The others will tease him about it, but that is just how he is. He will drop dead before he looks like a fool, or, at least, what Shishido looked like when he cut his hair.

4) Taki is smart. He is not brilliant at everything, like Oshitari seems to be, or extremely calculating, like Atobe. No he is neither of those extremes. Taki is smart because he watches carefully, but, most of the time, with little or no comment. Taki is smart because he picks up on details that most skip over completely.

5) In the middle of the dramatic, arrogance, and loud ways of the regulars, lies Taki. He doesn't claim to _not _be arrogant, no he is quite aware that he is, everyone in Hyoutei is to _some_ extent. But he is neither dramatic nor loud. Taki stands in the middle of the extremes that plague the Hyoutei regulars. In a way, he is a balance.

6) Taki knows very well that Hyoutei's vast array of members, whisper behind his back about how he 'shouldn't stand with the regulars', that it is a 'disgrace that _even now _he stays' where he is. Taki hears these hurtful remarks, because he has often questioned the mystery himself.

7) Taki played doubles for the same reason that Oshitari did. Singles was boring, only one opponent? Where was the fun in that? No, it was much more fun to play with three people instead of one.

8) After getting over the initial shock of being defeated, Taki didn't mind being part of the pre-regulars. It was not an experience he would like to repeat again, don't get him wrong, but somehow, the position fit him better.

9) Taki is _not _someone you'd particularly trust with much more than your life. He is flightily, and has the tendency to drop anything in a second, if he doesn't find it interesting enough. He also has a fondness for pranks, one that has gotten Atobe furious at Oshitari on more than one occasion.

10) When someone earns it, Taki is loyal. Sure, he may be flightily and somewhat of a mystery, but he sticks with people he's come to know and like. And whether he'll admit it or not, his teammates have fallen into that category.

11) Taki has come to a conclusion. On Atobe's right, stands Kabaji, and an unmovable force that always agrees with his bucho. But on the _left _stands Oshitari, the counselor and the one to provide a different view. And in the back, unnoticeable as he always was, stands Taki, the one to provide facts and support when needed.

12) As newest pre-regular, it is often Taki's job to wake the ever-sleeping Jirou. Taki silently hates this, not because he hates Jirou, no the other boy is too likeable, but because he does _not _like being taken advantage of. On some days he cannot shake this unwelcome feeling.

13) Taki does not talk to Hiyoshi as much. But he doesn't mind that he doesn't converse with his Kohai on a regular basis. It's not like the younger boy _talks _much to anyway. They are both quiet in behavior, so it is often that silence finds company when the two boys are together.

14) Taki gets along okay with Gakuto. They do not interact too much for it to be called a _friendship, _but rather a comfortable acquaintance. But Taki, like everyone he knows of, loves watching the small redhead play. Watching him play is like watching someone defy gravity.

15) Oshitari is someone that Taki will converse with willingly. The other boy is insightful and smart, so conversations with him are never boring. Oshitari is _also _a willing participant if Taki ever wants to pull a trick on their bucho, or the easily ruffled Hiyoshi. They have not been caught as of yet.

16) For a long time, Taki hated Ohtori. He _knew _that the other boy helped Shishido kick him off the team, and resented him for it. Atobe saw this and pulled Taki aside one day and told him that Ohtori was the only reason Taki still stood with the regulars. Taki hasn't thanked the younger boy, but he doesn't need to. Ohtori was not looking for thanks to begin with.

17) Taki and Shishido have a rocky relationship, for the obvious reasons. Taki understands the _reasoning _behind picking _him _to defeat, he was the weakest link, and there was no denying it. But he is still human, and the defeat still stings. He does not _hate _the other boy, but he does not _like _him. Taki does not play well in the field of forgiveness.

18) Atobe is his Bucho and his leader. Taki remains loyal to him and he stands by him. He almost gave up his _dignity _for him. He has watched Atobe become stronger over the years through hard work and diligence. It was too much to just stand by and watch that Seigaku brat shave his head. He gave up his own willingly, but did not need to. Atobe, Taki realized, was a man of his word.

19) Taki did not show up to Hyoutei's first game against Seigaku. His loss to Shishido was too soon and he couldn't watch as Hyoutei won _without _him. When he heard that Hyoutei lost, he _wanted _to feel happy. The team that kicked him out just lost, he should feel _great_. But all he felt was empty.

20) Taki came to the second showdown against Seigaku because he knew this time he _could. _He felt stronger, and surer of himself. He still wasn't one of the regulars and he still wasn't allowed to play an official match. But those facts seemed to matter less. He was still there, he stood behind his team, and he stood up for his _teammates. _Hyoutei was no longer an _exclusive _team; it was no longer a team for only the elite. It had opened up to allow others in as well, others like Taki. Hyoutei was a family.

------

_As you probably noticed, these got longer as it went on. Once I got a rythm to it, they flowed and thus got much longer. This one actually turned out to be my favorite, and a wonderful place to end. I think Taki has the outside (but not quite) view that makes it nice. ....Sorry! I ramble. _

_That's the last of them :) I hope you enjoyed. :D _

_Reviews bring me happiness and joy in life ;) _

_Mae _


End file.
